1. Field
This disclosure generally relates to the field of language interpretation. More particularly, the disclosure relates to machine language interpretation and human language interpretation.
2. General Background
The language interpretation industry continues to grow with the increasing demand for language interpretation. Language interpretation provides assistance to a variety of fields. For example, live language interpretation reduces the risk of errors resulting from language barriers in public safety for first responders for police, ambulance service, hospitals, and disaster relief efforts.
Recent developments have led to machine language interpretation such that a customer may receive language interpretation from an automated system. Such machine language interpretation may help reduce the personnel costs of a language interpretation system provider. For example, the language interpretation system provider may avoid many of the costs of hiring, training, and employing human language interpreters. However, such machine language interpretation is still at the early stages of development. As a result, current machine language interpretation systems may not be providing a satisfactory language interpretation experience for many customers.